


We're Out of Beer

by woollen_pharaohs



Series: Meditative Chaos [4]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: 1 percent plot 99 percent porn, Alcohol, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, slang heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Sorry it's probably a bit crap tbh but i wanted to finish the series to move onto other things and not leave this hanging so... Hope it has been enjoyable to someone out there.





	

Squirrelly Dan comes back into the living room one winter evening when the snow’s thick up on the window panes and the fire’s roaring and it’s far too hot to sit in front of it so theys have been rotating like penguins peeling off the cold on one side and opposing it to the hot heat of the fire. Dan plonks down on his solitary arm chair and shakes his head and Darry looks at the abysmal lack of anything in Dan’s hands.

“We’re out of beer.”

“No,” Katy gets off the worn cushion in front of the fire gate and short after Darry can hear the freezer door in the kitchen open and slam shut and the same thing occur in the downstairs freezer open and shut and she come storming back in her face sweltering from change in temperature and temperament “Impossible.”

Darry nudges Wayne’s thigh with his toe prompting Wayne to give Darry’s ankle a little rub.

“Hey Wayne,” Darry lifts his chin at him.

Wayne furrows his brow, keeps on staring at the fire toiling, “Darry.”

“Dyawannaknowwhat?” Darry grins at Wayne’s set jawline, “I got a taste for somethin’ works just the same but not quite the same as beer.”

“O?”

Squirrelly Dan looks up, “You gots some moonshine?”

Darry lifts his feet off Wayne’s lap and says, “Nah Dan it’s nothing you’d like the taste of.”

And he stands up in front of Wayne and holds out his hand and Wayne blushes a deeper red than what the fire makes his face go.

“O…” Wayne says but he takes Darry’s hand anyways.

Darry leads him around the couch and toward the stairs and from halfway up they can hear Dan saying, “Are they going to…”

Wayne stomps once quick like a step in a march and shouts down, “It’s not worth talking about Squirrelly Dan!”

They both hear Katy follow up, “It’s _almost_ not worth talking about.”

Wayne makes to turn back down but Darry pulls at his hand and turns Wayne to him a few steps down from where Darry’s standing so he has to bend down a bit to kiss Wayne remind him of what he’s got planned upstairs. Remind him a bit more obviously by thrusting a hand across Wayne’s tight package and rubbing the warm wealth there as he tongues into Wayne’s mouth.

Hands hasty and tingly and full of magnetism clinging to dry crisp shirts and clammy skin and Darry’s a quick one to get hard doesn’t take a second nearly cause he’s nearly almost in the mood for it whereas Wayne needs a bit of touching up to get there. Halfway up the stairs halfway up too he’d say with Wayne. Darry’s back arched down and hurting a little at the angle but it’s hot like this a bit, kissing Wayne from the taller position and he favours the way Wayne’s lip quavers a bit under his touch like he’s being kissed for the first time over.

“You spill anything on the staircase you clean it up yourselves boys,” Katy calls out from the living room, the voice of which sends a shiver up both their spines and gets them moving up toward the bedroom.

Darry pushes open the bedroom door with his foot and nudges Wayne inside, lips clashing and fingers snatching at Wayne’s shirt, trying to lift it up and over with only half the buttons of his long sleeve undone.

“Darry wait, we have a guest over,” Wayne says in a coarse, hushed voice.

Darry pops out the last few buttons and wrangles the shirt off Wayne’s arms, “Dan’s alright.”

He then drops to his knees and starts kissing Wayne’s dusty trailblazer from the crater down through the cultivating fields the blue shore edging closer and Wayne’s skin tickling tight over his abdomen.

“Darry – ungh – Dar it ain’t appropriate…”

Darry looks up at Wayne as he undoes Wayne’s jeans button and starts jacking down the zipper, “Stop me then.”

He gets to splaying open the zipper and tugging down Wayne’s little undies and sliding out Wayne’s holy poker holds the heavy thick thing in one hand and the tip of it against his cheek as he gives Wayne his best pup look.

Wayne blinks down at Darry, hands going for his hips and he blinks at the ceiling for a bit then says, “Well be quiet about it.”

“Super tall order.”

“Oh bother.”

But it is going to help their case due to his going to have Wayne’s dick clogging up his throat anyways til then he’ll be as loud as he pleases. He moves the tip of Wayne’s plum tree shaker across his lips, teasing like, feeling Wayne’s dick twitch and bump against the underneath of his nose. Darry catches the tip again, this time between his lips, rounded and dry still from the fire even after kissing up the stairs and he laps his tongue out, slides it in between his bottom row of teeth and Wayne’s cock like a little bed. Slides Wayne’s bedded cock from there across the front of his mouth. Can taste the starts of salt dripping down the dip in his tongue and all he can do is hold the flavour there for now.

Wayne moves his hands down through Darry’s knotty hair, thumbs pressing massaging like against his forehead and hairline, pinky fingers grazing the skin behind his ear making Darry’s own dick jump in his coveralls. Slowly he curves Wayne’s pudding prick into the caverns of his mouth, using his tongue as the transport, sliding Wayne’s density across his numb tongue and sucks, walls of his mouth ensconcing around Wayne and then he starts to moan.

And he does try to be quiet about it but he’s also real honest in his noise making. In the way he groans around Wayne’s length, all goodness in truth but also slight in complaint of the massive, choking back a bit of a croaking moan when he slides Wayne partway down his throat. Hiccups Wayne’s dick out, tip almost completely out of his mouth and then sighs as he engulfs Wayne again, a content happy sigh and can feel Wayne’s nervousness in his clenching fingers but also his adoration in the same element.

Hot tip Darry don’t care for flavour of nothing. He’d be right downing that warm beer Wayne’d found in his Daddy’s old golf bag like anybody in his family be alive long enough to touch the old sport and care about a forgotten child. He attributes his steel taste to his Mamma having smoked when she was had him in the womb. Hot tip drugs and tobacco don’t help make a good kid. Guess that’s why he’s a literal no brainer and bad tastes don’t matter to him. Some boys he’s been with reckon it’s nasty the way he can drink cum like it’s a good hot tims double extra cream in reality it’s the kind of drink boys only not near enough 2% of the population tolerate so he’d say he’s a rarity there. Hot tip it’s like he’s the winning lotto ticket ‘cause it’s nothing on them and everything for him. Guess it’s something else when he can down Wayne’s stuffed eel-skin pulsating and weeping inside Darry’s mouth and look up and see what which Wayne does with his face when Darry deep throats him over and over.

Over and over at least with his moaning cut off each time by Wayne’s maypole rippling in on the back of his throat, tears welling in his eyes and lips worn around a shocking circumference. Wayne’s trying to keep his cool and if it weren’t for Wayne trying so furrowingly hard to contain any noise Darry wouldn’t have laughed around Wayne’s dick, the vibration having sent Wayne to bust his nut. Passion overcomes coming, breathy scratchy grunts as Wayne ejects into Darry’s mouth and Darry’s squinting over the salt water and the salt overload but he swallows Wayne down keeps a good eye on the way Wayne deflates.

Careful like, when Wayne seems to be wavering, Darry slips Wayne’s dick out of his mouth, just slow like because he is fond of the sight of the saliva trail what which keeps mouth and dick still connected for a moment’s notice. A thin line of spit and seed shining in the light, all silvery and translucent like a spider’s web. Soon the connection is broken by Wayne turning soft and droopy a floppy disk v.1 and Darry sits back on his heels, holds Wayne’s leg just for something to hold onto.

Wayne pants, blinks a bit slow and butterfly like. Pulls Darry’s head against his thigh affectionately.

“Well,” Wayne drawls, after a long time, “Pull me over a chunk of hot coals if I don’t admit that getting my ground squirrel sucked dry by another friendly ain’t better than beer.”

“Tell that to no one else least not Gail or you might never get served in what you want there at Modean’s again.”

“Course both is good too.”

“Can confirm,” Darry says, getting off from his squatting.

He wanders over to the bed and flips over the sheets hanging over the side and pulls out a shoebox and rips off the lid.

“Where’re ya… What’ve ya got there?” Wayne says curious, tucking himself back in.

“Got a couple of warmies for emergencies.”

Wayne still sounds breathless, “You’re a thinker, Dar.”

“Best medicine to wash down with I’d say. Besides, always good to come back down with goods to share.”

“Now that’s an appropriate course of action for this beerless situation we’re in.”

"I thought so too since only Squirrelly Dan's the one who don't yet like the taste of drinking bobby danglers."

"Darry," Wayne warns. 

"Wayne."

But Wayne smiles and beckons Darry over and gives him a kiss with a bit of ass grabbing coupled in too which is a nice little seasoning Darry'd say. 

"Well Wayne."

"Let's get at'er."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's probably a bit crap tbh but i wanted to finish the series to move onto other things and not leave this hanging so... Hope it has been enjoyable to someone out there.


End file.
